


El alma de un mago

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Spiritual, Wands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Garrick sólo quiere perfeccionar el mágico arte de crear varitas. Y sólo él sabe cómo hacerlo.
Kudos: 1





	El alma de un mago

**El alma de un mago**

* * *

Escucha crujir bajo sus pies las hojas secas del otoño. Le encanta ese sonido; le hace recordar que es la época precisa en donde los árboles están en su mejor estado.

—Parecen tristes —solía contar su abuelo, quien le enseñó el arte de crear varitas —, pero no lo están. Simplemente están en silencio, como dormidos.

Pasea por el bosque en busca de algo que le llame la atención. Lleva demasiado tiempo buscando la perfección y no se da por vencido. Desde que su padre falleciera unos meses atrás, pasa días y noches enteras encontrando la manera de mejorar aquella herramienta indispensable para cualquier mago.

Para Garrick, la varita de un mago no es tan solo un trozo de madera con el que poder hacer magia; es algo más que eso. Ahí dentro está el alma del mago.

Cierra los ojos y camina despacio, escuchando todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hay a su alrededor. Respira con calma, como si la naturaleza misma es la que le guía hasta donde debe ir. Se para de repente y abre lentamente los ojos. Frente a él hay un árbol; es un roble. Lo mira de arriba a abajo observando cada detalle que pueda darle éste. Acaricia con suavidad la corteza y pone sus otros cuatro sentidos en ese tacto. Un pedazo de la raíz le sobresale y le corta un trozo. Veintidós centímetros exactamente. Lo observa durante unos segundos y piensa que le falta algo; algo mágico. Pero, ¿el qué?

Se oye un chasquido a pocos metros de donde se halla. Levanta la cabeza y lo ve: el animal más hermoso que jamás haya podido ver en sus treinta años. Se acerca a él con sigilo y le da unas bayas que tiene guardadas en su zurrón que el dulce animal se come sin miedo. Garrick le acaricia la crin delicadamente, sintiendo el suave tacto de la criatura. De pronto, se le viene a la mente que ese es quizás el ingrediente perfecto para mejorar sus varitas: algo mágico con un núcleo de algo mágico. Corta un mechón del unicornio y lo une cuidadosamente con el trozo de roble que acaba de cortar. Con un suave movimiento de su varita, hace que se unifiquen.

La madera es cálida entre sus dedos. Acaba de crear una varita auténtica. Una varita perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. Realmente quería plasmar algo así sobre este personaje, quien aunque no lo parezca, tiene uno de los oficios más interesantes del mundo mágico. Sin él,muchos magos no podrían realizar magia, así que, ya me diréis que no es interesante saber cómo crea esas varitas.
> 
> Miré un poco por wikipedia y ponía que él fue quien inventó las varitas con núcleo, así que se me ocurrió esta maravillosa historia. Puse a su abuelo como el mentor de Garrick en lo de crear varitas, porque me imagino que su padre estaría demasiado liado como para hacerlo, y su abuelo con demasiado tiempo libre. XD
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Voy a por mi ensaladera? Ya me contareis.
> 
> Un saludo.
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
